Am I Dead to you Already HermioneDraco
by DanielleBowtieandSouffleGirl
Summary: Hermione has been very sick lately always feeling dizzy and sad.Will she fall in love with her enemy Draco Malfoy or will Ron save her?She thinks Draco is her angel because he is always there and she doesn't know it is the real him.She's in love.
1. Chapter 1

_~Am I Dead to you Already?~_

_Chapter One_

_Draco's POV_

My father is really starting to piss me off. He thinks he can control every aspect of my life. At the moment, I was staring at a girl that was running out of the Great I felt the urge to see who it was and help her. She was crying I was sure of that beacause of the way she ran. I told my so-called friends that I needed my rest and left the hall. I didn't know if she had come this way or if she went to her dorm so I just walked outside. I went down to the lake and sure enough I saw a girl sitting by the water's edge with her head in her hands. It was only up close that I relized it was Granger. She looked so very deathly pale that I thought she was a ghost.I didn't know her at all so I just sat behind her hoping she wouldn't freak out when she realzied someone was with her,so I held her close and rubbed her back.I could feel her sharp intake of breath and realized that she didn't know anyone was out slowly turned to face me and I saw the awed look on her face. She looked almost beautiful at the moment.I think she thought I was an angel come to save her with my light touch.

_Hermonie's POV_

I was sitting at our table when suddenly I started to feel dizzy and sad. I told Ron and Harry that I wasn't feeling well. Harry said goodnight to me and told me to rest. Ron kept stuffing his face but he nodded at Harry's request. I couldn't even think straight I felt like I would fall over. I ran outside and to the lake without even thinking about it. The next thing I know I feel someone pull me close to themselves and start to rub my back. It felt so amazing,had an angel come to save me. I turned slowly and was in awe of what I saw. I knew I must of fallen asleep or drowned in the lake. I saw the angel with Draco Malfoy's face. The angel's face was so beautiful I wanted to kiss him. I woke up the next day in my bed. That was one amazing dream,if only it were real. I changed and went down to the Great Hall. I passed Draco and he smiled a brilliant smile that made me confused and dizzy I put the back of my hand to my head and it felt hot,I knew Draco and his friends were watching me,but I felt so dizzy and sick that I fainted. I hit the ground hard and the last thing I saw was his face,the angel's.

_Draco's POV_

I was heading to the Great Hall with my friends when I saw Gran-I mean Hermonie. She saw me and I swear she thought I was an angel. She put her hand to her face and her expression became one of shock and then pain. I realized to quickly what was happening and then her cheek hit the hard floor. ran over to her just in time to see her close her eyes. I didn't know what else to do so I picked her up and took her to the nurses ward. I went to find Harry and Ron knowing they were her best friends,and I was her enemy. I felt a wave of sadness after realizing I could never really get to know her. She seemed intelligent,sweet,protective,and determined to help anyone that needed her. She was a good witch and I regretted ever being mean to her. I wanted to know what was wrong with her as well. found Harry and Ron sitting at their table looking worried. I told them what happened and they rushed out of the hall. Ginny came with Ron and Harry to see Hermonie. When we got to the nurses ward we found she was awake. Harry went over to her bed and kissed her forehead,I felt a pang of jealousy. She looked around the room then and her eyes went straight to me and she smiled brightly.

_Hermonie's POV_

I woke up in the nurses ward scared and determined to figure out what happened. The only thing I remember is the angel's face in my head. It looked like I was looking up at him...strange. A nurse came in my room and told me that I had fainted and that was all she knew at the moment. I got a sudden wave of confusion. Why would I faint?I have been feeling sick the last few days...why?

I was awake for maybe ten minutes before my best friends came in. Harry ran over to me and kissed my forehead. Ron lingered by my bedside not looking at me. I was just amazed that the angel was standing there looking at me. Harry told me that Draco had brought me here after I fainted and I just kept on smiling at him,the angel.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I don't know if its a good story just yet. Please send reviews love you all**

**~Danni Janey**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Am I Dead to you Already?~_

_Chapter Two_

_Draco's POV _

I could not sleep last night,all I could think about was Hermonie,her long curly hair and how it felt when she smiled at me. She looks like an angel and I can not believe that I never noticed her before. She is loving and intelligent and the sweetest girl I have ever met. What would my friends think if they ever saw Hermonie talking to me...? I don't want to keep helping her in secret I don't even know what is wrong with her...what if she keeps fainting or something worse happens. I have to be there for her but I'm a Slytherin ...I'm bloody Draco Malfoy the bad boy. I can't stop loving her can't stop loving her. She make some feel needed and I feel vulnerable around her like anyone could hurt me and I'm worried about her. She is an angel and I'm a devil...how will this ever work out for both of us? It will never work out between the two of us but I love her so I will try against all odds.

_Hermonie POV_

I was laying in the hospital ward thinking about my dream I thought was real that ended up being real...I felt like a fool it was real and I thought it was a dream how is that possible? I couldn't understand why Draco had been so sweet to me. My best friends Ron and Harry have hated Draco since the first day of school...how will they react when they find out Draco cared for me when I was sad...will they yell at me or go after him? My heart tightened at the thought of him getting hurt. Why did I care? He called me a filthy mud blood and since then he has always been mean to Harry and Ron. I shouldn't feel loved by Draco it was only one good thing he has done and he has done horrible things and this one good deed would not be good enough to save him.

_Draco's POV_

I woke up took a shower and put on my robes,then headed down to the great hall. On my way to the great hall I saw Hermonie walking towards the doors and ran in front of her to open the doors for her. She smiled at me and walked through the doors,she looked beautiful in her robes. I thought she would have looked better in green. I knew she would never be a Slytherin we are too evil for her she is an angel and it would not of been right. She sat down at her table and smiled at me and then started talking to Harry. Ron was giving me the death glare and the saying if looks could kill came to my mind. I sat down at my table and was bombarded with questions about where I was yesterday. I wasn't even paying them a piece of mind I was worrying about Hermonie. I was watching her and she had only eaten half of her blueberry muffin and was just playing with her food.

_Hermonie POV_

I decided to make a appointment with my doctor,I was so tired and sick lately. I know I should be happy that Draco was being nice to me but it was so strange...I wonder what changed inside him?


	3. Chapter 3

_~Am I Dead to you Already?~_

Chapter Three

Draco's POV

I zone back into the conversation at my table, only to be fiercely slapped by Pansy Parkinson. I just glared at her and got up walking out of the Great Hall. Oh well, Pansy is just an ignorant girl. She knows nothing of how I feel,it has never been for the likes of her. She will never learn. I do not love her, and she will not realize and accept this until I display my love for Hermione. The anger swells in my gut ...I want so much to open Hermione's eyes. I want her to tell me she will open her eyes and that she will love me. How could she...I'm a monster. Not one of those scary ones you see in children books. I'm much worse,for I'm a Death Eater. So I retreat to the lake.

Hermione's POV

Get up Get up Hermione ,was all I could think of as I rested my face on the cool tiles of the girls bathroom floor. I just puked my guts out why? What was wrong with me? I have to go see the doctor today. I'm too weak to get up though,it hurts to even breathe right now. Then I heard the bathroom doors being opened and I lifted my head to see Luna Lovegood walk in. Her face was rimmed in worry when she saw me. She ran over to me and knelt on the floor. I told her that I was ill and she tried to support my wait, but she wasn't strong enough. She quickly left to go find some other help. I just lay there on the floor,cold and filled with disbelieve. I was staring down at my exposed stomach..and I could see my ribcage. I mentally shook myself. What is happening to me..how did I loose this much wait without realizing it? I know I don't eat that much anymore..but its because I can't keep anything to stay down. I just end up on the floor anyhow. Just then I see Luna and Ginny rush in to help me. Ginny kisses you cheek and both Luna and Ginny help me outside. They start to lead me to the hospital wing, but I start to cry. They look at me and decide to just take me outside for a bit of fresh air. They sit me down by the doors. I tell them they can go, and they look at my unsure but they decide to leave. I breathe in a out deeply for a few times and then glance around. My eyes are drawn instantly to a figure sitting by the lake, upon further inspection I notice it is Draco. My heart seems to skip a beat in my chest and I start to feel dizzy all over again.

Draco's POV

I've been out here too long, I should pace in the study or something. I get up quickly and keep my eyes on the ground, walking towards the doors. When I'm almost there I see someone's robes drawn about them like a blanket. My eyes travel upwards, only to be engulfed and set on fire by Hermione's dark brown beautiful eyes. I'm taken aback stumbling slightly. I quickly compose my face and walk the rest of the distance between us. She tries to sit up only to wince and slide back down again. This worries me, why does she keep looking so pale and sickly? I take her hand in mine only to find it as cold as ice. I look at her an try to smile. Hermione whats wrong with you? Why are you always so ill? She turns to me and tries to talk, only to wince from the pain. She says she doesn't know. She tells me she is going to the doctor's today. I nod and say that is probably for the best. I put my hand on her waist and help her up,only to find that she is no more than skin and bones. This worries me deeply, she shouldn't be like this. I always remember her as the beautiful Gryffindor girl with the long curly hair and dark eyes. She was never overweight but she was never as skinny as she is now. I know its because she is sick, it just doesn't seem right somehow. We walk inside only to be ambushed by Snape. He takes one look at Hermione then my hand on her waist and his face twists into its usual grimace. He sends her up to the hospital wing. He glares at me questionably and I roll my eyes indifferently. I pick her up gently and slink my way through the halls. Only when I see no one do I take the chance to look at her face. I find her staring up at me with a hint of a smile tugging at her perfect lips. She smiles softly and puts her hand to her face.

Hermione's POV

I wake up to find myself in the hospital ward again. My goodness I feel horrible...I feel like my head was stabbed with a thousand crystallized glass shards. I wince and turn on my side, to see Ron sitting in the chair beside me sleeping. I touch his arm tentatively and he awakes with a start. I smile hopelessly up at him and he kneels on the floor beside my bed. He touches my cheek and his face becomes filled with worry. I just look up at him trying not to show how much pain I'm in. He come back with Madam Pomfrey. She seems to dance over to me,placing a smooth hand on my forehead. She looks at me with concern and makes me eat toast with honey. It tasted really good. I felt a little better until my stomach started to gurgle and Ron handed me the garbage can while I pucked it up. Ron held my hair back and patted my back until all I was just dry heaving. I started crying and trembling,while Ron held me.


	4. Chapter 4

~Am I Dead to you Already?~

Chapter Four.

Co-written by my bestie: TheHufflepuffPrincess

Ron's POV

Bloody -hell! I have watched Draco and Mione talk together for the past few days, only to feel betrayed and discarded. How in the hell could she have done this to me...If it wasn't for Harry and I Hermione Jean Granger would of walked the halls of Hogwarts alone and unloved. She is nothing without us. We don't need her, she isn't even a pure-blood. She is just a right muggle-born,a mud-blood.

Everyone would be better off without her stubborn, unwelcome interrupting mouth. If someone won't do something about it then I will. Oh and I'm becoming rather bloody worried because she keeps throwing up and its making me think about that night we were drunk..what really happened.

Hermione's POV

I woke up to find the sun shining in my face and the curtains blowing around my bed. I put my robes on and slowly and groggily make my way to the shower room. Getting out of the shower brushing my tangled hair I stood their staring at my body...only to realize how skinny and unhealthy I look. Looking at my ribcage they look like they are about to break through the skin. I quickly put on my robes and walk down to the Great Hall searching for Harry.

Harry's POV

After practicing catching the snitch on the Quidditch Field, I saw Hermoine walking out towards me . She looked deathly pale and her hair was still matted to her neck. I dismounted my broom and rushed over to her. She smiled wearily at me and hugged me around the neck. As I hugged her back I was shocked at how thin she had become. She tried to get away from my shocked expression only to find that I wasn't about to let her go. I took her arm and lead her back inside. I wanted to make sure she ate something. She needed something in her stomach. She looked horrible, It was actually making my insides hurt looking at her. I watched her as she ate some strawberries and a frosted pastry. She didn't look happy...I think she just ate because I was forcing her to. Hermione looked pained and disguisted. I felt bad but I knew that she needed something to eat.

Hermione's POV

I did not feel good...especially after being forced to eat by Harry. The food had not been kind to me. It left my stomach gurgling and churning. I felt lightheaded and I didn't want to move. Harry helped me up and I didn't have the strength to stand. Just then when I thought I was about to fall I saw Draco's pale hand outstretch to me and then he was there supporting my weight.

Harry's POV

I turned around and there was Draco Malfoy holding Hermione upright. I knew my face must of showed surprise and suspicion. Draco was holding Hermione and he wasn't even trying to be discrete about it ...he didn't care if anyone saw. I realized too late that Hermione had fallen in love with Draco. I saw the way he looked at her and realized that he had fallen for her too. I also noticed that Ron never looked at Hermione like that...he had always had that secretly hidden hunger for more than just Mione. I walked over to them after my silent realization and shook Draco's free hand. Well Draco...I think we need to take Hermione here to a doctor..what do you think?

Draco's POV

I turned to leave the Great Hall only to see Hermione sway slightly and then without knowing what I was doing I ran over to her and caught her in my embrace. Then I had her wrapped in my arms. Hermione Granger..who would think Mr. Slytherin Price to have the brightest witch. Then I noticed Harry had asked me a question and I stared at him dumbfounded until he repeated the question. Here he was asking me if Hermoine needed a doctor and I wasn't even zoned in on his face. I was too busy being worried about Hermione. I nodded quickly at Harry and we both got over our differences and focused on getting Hermione up to the hospital wing.

Hermione's POV

I found myself being dragged around and carried like a rag doll up the stairs to the hospital wing.

After what seemed like forever I ended up gathering up my strengthen and smiled at my two rescuers. Harry & Draco. They smiled back down at me and then we entered the dreaded hospital wing. I really hated hospitals...they give me the chills. Madam Pomfrey sat down next to me on the bed and thoroughly examined me kicking Draco & Harry out in the process. After what seemed like forever she finally stopped examining me and just stared at me in a very disturbing matter..she looked like she was on the verge of yelling/crying. I was growing quite worried by this time and looked over at her with a questioning expression. Madam Pomfrey took my hand and then she told me I was pregnant. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

-Am I Dead to You Already?-

Chapter Five

Hermione's POV

That's impossible I cannot be pregnant. I'm only eighteen years old. Who's is it? Ron's?…please god no. If there is a god, he wouldn't be that cruel. Would he…? Is it going to be a ginger baby? Just when I thought I was falling for Draco, I find out that I'm carrying the baby of the ignorant git that I've known since I was eleven.

Draco's POV

After Madam Pomfrey kicked Harry and myself out of the hospital wing I took up guard outside of the hospital wing. I was so worried about Mione…wondering what could have been wrong with her. I mean what could she have that is this bad.

Harry's POV

I've becoming increasingly aware of Draco and his pacing back and forth in front of the hospital wing. I had no idea he was actually shaping up, that he actually had feelings. Actual feelings for another human being, even if it was my best friend Hermione Granger. I couldn't help but smile knowing that maybe she was changing him somehow.

Draco's POV

I was pacing for what seemed like ages when suddenly Madam Pomfrey opened the doors and motioned for us to come in. As I walked in with Harry at my side we both came to a devastating sight. Hermione was on the bed sobbing uncontrollably holding her stomach. She looked up at me and I instantly rushed to her side taking her in my arms fretting over her. I asked her what was wrong, what had happened and she just kept crying. Harry took her hand and tried to wipe her tears away, only to make her crying worse. We both sat there for what seemed like countless minutes ticking by. Finally Hermione just blurted out that she was pregnant.

Ron's POV

I left the Great Hall wondering where in the castle Hermione and Harry could be. I looked in our common room and didn't find them. I searched by the lake and didn't find them either. As a last resort I decided to check the hospital wing on the offhand that maybe they'd be there. Just as I opened the door I heard Hermione say she was pregnant and then I saw Draco holding her…

Hermione's POV

Just as I muttered those dreadful words I felt Draco tense. I looked up at this face only to find a scowl on it, wondering what was wrong I quickly searched the room to find my eyes drawn to the ginger at the end of the doorway. My heart dropped to my stomach and I gasped. I looked over at Harry with my mouth wide-open pleading him with my eyes.


End file.
